peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 146
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11/12 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 01:03:24 18 November 1997 *O.V. Wright: A Nickel And A Nail (album - A Nickel & A Nail & The Ace Of Spades) Backbeat BBLP 70 *Man...Or Astroman?: Jonathan Winters Frankenstein (session)'' intro only'' *Techno Animal: Demonoid (12") City Slang 08704-6 *hybrid A.D.: Friendly Fire (12" - Friendly Fire / Voodoo Junk) PuSH Recordings PUSH009 *Man...Or Astroman?: With Automatic Shut-Off (session) *DJ Mulligan & MC O'Hare: Hardcore Beat (12") Curlew Cut CC 001 *King Tubby's: King Tubby's Rock (v/a album - Yabby You ‎– Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 *Derrick Morgan: Moon Hop (split 7" with Reggaeites - Moon Hop / Harris Wheel) Crab CRAB 32 *Holy Ghost: Hand Of God (12" EP - Gone Fishin') Tresor TRESOR 83 *Scare Electric: Grind (12" - Rattlesnake) Sintax Error SIN 001 *Man...Or Astroman?: Lo Batt (session) ' 'end only *Macka B: Tiger Woods Is Black (7") Ariwa ARI 179 *Labradford: I (album - Mi Media Naranja) Mute BFFP 144CD *Ivor Cutler: The Whole Forest (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Suv: Stand By On Stage (2x12" - Freebeat EP) Full Cycle FCY 015 *Man...Or Astroman?: The Miracle Of Genuine Pyrex (session) ' 'end only *''57:11-58:11 repeated / distorted section'' *Salaryman: Pull A Tube (Out Of My Back) (12" EP - Voids + Superclusters Remix + 3) City Slang 08703-6''' ' '''01:03:24-01:54:01 19 November 1997' *Brisk & Vinylgroover: Don't Give A Damn (12" - Freedom 2 Dance / Don't Give A Damn) Next Generation NG 007 *Ivor Cutler: Little Hetty (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Calexico: Paper Route (session) *Sonar Circle: Devient Concept (12") Reinforced RIVET 117 *Culture: Riverside (ablum - Trust Me) Ras RAS 3240 *Hor: Topless Political Statement (album - A Faster, More Agressive Hor) SST CD 347 *Immersion: Ard (3x12" - Purge) Smitten SMTLP 22 *Tony Roots: Hola Zion (7") Reggae On Top ROTS-003 *Dog Section: Respect (12" -Inc. Vol. II) Smokers Inc SINC 129 *Muslimgauze: Noose Of Gold Silk (album - Jaal Ab Dullah) Soleilmoon Recordings SOL 53CD *Le Rosbifs: Le Temps Du Fete (12" - BSE Mon Ami) PuSH Recordings PUSH 008 *DJ Sebel: Test (Safari Remix) (split 12" with Safari - Berlin Connection (Volume 2)) Smokers Inc BCON 2 01:54:01-02:37:23 12 November 1997 *'Unknown': D *Holy Ghost: Agents At The Door (12" - Gone Fishin') Tresor TRESOR 83 *Jahmali: Cry People (7") Penthouse *Jonny L: Obedience (album - Sawtooth) XL Recordings *Ivor Cutler: What A Funny Room (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Augustus Pablo & Vivian Jackson: Pablo Dread In A Red (v/a album - Yabby You ‎– Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 *Well Paid Scientists: The Goose (12") Hazchem HAZ002 *James P Johnson: Steeplechase Rag (LP - Carolina Shout) Biograph start only *Starky Banton & Dub Organiser: Nah Badda Dub (album - Powers Youth) Fashion FABLP002 *Deeds Plus Thoughts: Beatnik Mack (12" - Television's Been Good To Me EP) Sophisticuts Recordings SOPH 001 02:37:23-03:23:31 13 November 1997 *Modernist: Tae War (album - Opportunity Knox) Harvest 7243 8 21535 1 1 *Robert Wyatt: Free Will And Testament (album - Shleep) Hannibal HNCD 1418 *Add N To X: King Wasp (12") Satellite STL 007 *Que & Gold Leader: Visual Attack Form (12") Heavy Duty HGV1 Peel announces as Dee & Fresh *Tekniq: One Style (12" - One Style / 911) Formation FORM12076 *Ivor Cutler: Heavy Rock (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Sound Dimension: Heavy Dub (7" - Heavy Rock) Coxsone *DJ CLoud & DJ Rush Featuring Peta Pan: The Vibe (split 12" with DJ Pleasure - Funkishit / The Vibe) Krafty KR 7 *Zzzzz: One Too Many (v/a album - Camp Skin Graft: Now Wave (!) Compilation) Skin Graft GR 50CD *Hughie Izachaar: Zion Melodica (7") Reggae On Top ROTS-004 *Salaryman: Foral Clock (Niagra Dat Dice) (12" - Voids + Superclusters Remix + 3) City Slang EFA 08703-6 03:23:31 on 02 December 1997 *Divine Intervention: Devils (12") Influential *Wriggler: We Control The Sound (12") Sophisticated Underground Sounds *Sicilian: Poker Music (v/a 12" - 4x4) Hombre *Geezer: The Long And Short Of It (12") Smitten *Clanger: Seadog (v/a album - Platipus Records Volume 3) Platipus File ;Name *dat_146.mp3 ;Length *03:58:49 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Mixtape Category:1997 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows